


The Burden of Worlds

by SpaceUnicornDot



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen, does starstone even count as a character to y'all?, mcshrug emoji, mild quest spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceUnicornDot/pseuds/SpaceUnicornDot
Summary: Jaime's been hiding a big secret from everyone since his arrival to Jorvik, and, with increasingly high stakes, its getting harder to brush off to his friends.





	The Burden of Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy, so, last night, I made a new SSO OC that you're gonna meet in this little drabble right here! His name is Jaime, and I'm already so invested that he has the beginnings of a character bio, a pinterest board, and an aesthetic thing? So... oops? And his own SSO account, I'm so gone for. RIP, this all transpired within, like, 24 hours.

With closed eyes, Jaime took in a deep breath and released it slowly. The air on South Hoof Peninsula was always so fresh and crisp, and carried just a hint of rain tonight, as it often did. The wind blew hard across the rolling grassland and there was rarely a time that it didn't pour when it rained out here, but it was quiet... Empty... Peaceful.

All things he needed tonight.

Out here, Star showed his true colors: a mythical, almost galaxy-like array of mixing colors - a deep blue, almost black, covered him, and, instead of the dapples on his normally gray coat, light bursts of soft, deep pinks and creamy whites gave the impressions of stars while his eyes glimmered like the night sky itself, rounded off with a dark pink hue to his dark hooves and streaks of vibrant pinks and blues in his mane and tail. The stallion blew out of his nostrils gently, shaking his head and scattering his long locks.

"Me, too, old boy," Jaime murmured gently, reaching up to stroke the stallion's soft neck.

He had worried from the start, but the stakes were higher now, with no sign of letting up anytime soon, though he supposed he should've expected such. Thankfully, the Druids remained unaware of his true nature, as did his newfound friends, though it was getting harder to come up with reasons why he couldn't visit the circus with them. Under different circumstances, he would've delighted in the opportunity and happily participated in the magician's strange and magical race of colorful steeds.

But that very magician happened to be part of the reason he was in this world, and he still found a dreadful feeling settling into the pit of his stomach whenever he thought about what might happen if the Amazing Ydris found out he wasn't the only player at the table.

Star's worried nicker pulled him from falling down that particular rabbit hole yet again, and he looked back to his companion to find his fingers laced tightly through the stallion's forelock instead of rubbing mindlessly at his forehead as he had intended. He quickly released his hold, briefly worrying that he may have hurt his friend, and brushed his fingers through his long locks to straighten them. "You know I'd never let him hurt you, right?"

A low neigh rumbled from deep within the small stallion as he nosed against Jay's hand. _"Whatever may happen, we face together. I am with you, whether you like it or not."_

Jay released a sigh. He never wanted to think of his dear Star hurt, especially by doing something he'd asked of him; the physical pain that came to his chest at the mere idea was more than enough. Out of everyone, Starstone was the only one who knew everything, the only one who understood it all, and would never judge him.

 _"I know you're scared. But, remember, we are stronger together."_ The stallion moved closer, draping his neck over Jay's shoulder, allowing him to lean against him, hanging on with one arm. _"If anybody can figure out how to do this, it must be you and your friends."_

"They've been through so much already..."

 _"As have you,"_ Star reminded gently, turning back to lightly lip at the boy's loose blonde hair. _"You're in this battle together. And now we have found Concorde. Anne is sure to follow close behind."_

"I have to tell them, sooner or later..." Jay's teeth worked over his lower lip as he stared out over the water, towards the lighthouse on the Moorland shore. "Rescuing Concorde was a close call. He should have noticed then."

_"But he didn't. And if they are half the friends they have shown themselves to be thus far, you will be stronger for it."_

"I just don't want to hurt them..."

 _"Don't let_ him _define you. They may no little, so show them what_ you _can be, who_ you _really are. You are no act, Jaime. You are true of heart. You're all after the same goal. We must save Jorvik, and we will find a way to save Pandoria, too."_

As hard as his Soul Steed was trying, as genuinely as the stallion believed his own words, Jay could not find himself so easily convinced. "I guess just... with everything already done.., I don't want them to think it's another game, like I'm just someone else out for my own gains, to make another unnecessary obstacle, to hurt Jorvik."

 _"Actions, dear boy,"_ Star counseled, _"Remember, you are stronger than you let yourself believe. We would not have made it this far with faint hearts. One step at a time. We can figure this out."_

Jay nodded, though his doubts still hung in the air. "C'mon. We should get back before someone sends the Rangers out to look for us." Though equally unconvinced, Star gave a small nod of agreement and a light flick of an ear, waiting for his rider to mount up once more before turning back towards the Rescue Ranch to retire for the night. Tomorrow was a new day and new energy to confront the problems at hand. They could try again after some much needed rest.


End file.
